Dengarkan Curhatku!
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: Indonesia yang sedang kesal dengan seseorang memutuskan untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada mantan penjajahnya itu, Netherlands. Warning: Gaje, Garing, OOC Apalagi America-nya , dll. ONE SHOT.


Dengarkan Curhatku, a Hetalia-Axis Powers fanfiction

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.

Summary: Indonesia yang sedang kesal dengan seseorang memutuskan untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada mantan penjajahnya itu, Netherlands.

Warning: GAJE, OOC (Apalagi America-nya, huuaaa… jangan bunuh saya!), Garing, dll. Oh ya, ini cuma fiksi dan sekedar hiburan. Jadi, jangan dianggap terlalu serius ya.

* * *

Den Haag, dini hari.

Netherlands, pemuda yang terkadang juga dipanggil Holland ini sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka seekor sapi. Bibirnya terus menggumamkan sesuatu, seperti "…sia, kenapa kau menceraikan ku?" atau "…ndo, aku ingin kita baikkan lagi." dan gumaman lainnya yang tak jauh-jauh dari sana.

Sampai suatu ketika…

KRRIIINGGG…

Telepon jadul milik Netherlands berbunyi. (Iya, telepon kenangan waktu masih sama-sama Indonesia)

Netherlands yang merasa terganggu dengan suara bising dari telepon itu, langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Menuruni tangga dengan kesal, dan langsung merampas gagang telepon dengan kasar.

"Halo..." ujar seseorang diseberang telepon.

"HEH, GA TAU YA SEKARANG JAM BERAPA? GANGGUIN GUE MIMPIIN INDONESIA AJA." teriak Netherlands ke seseorang yang meneleponnya itu. Oh, sedang memimpikan Indonesia ternyata.

"Maaf, saya lupa soal perbedaan waktu. Tunggu, mimpiin saya?" jawab seseorang diseberang telepon.

Rahang Netherlands langsung lepas (nggak lepas beneran sih). Indonesia, ternyata yang meneleponya adalah Indonesia sendiri.

Netherlands langsung membungkam mulutnya, wajahnya memerah menandakan ia merasa malu yang luar biasa. Tangannya gemetar, tubuhnya memanas.

"Ma...maaf, yang tadi lupakan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa ya Indo-chan?" tanya Netherlands, masih gemetar.

Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang telepon, sampai Indonesia akhirnya merespon "Aku ingin curhat denganmu, Holland."

Netherlands terkesiap, Indonesia. Indonesia, mantan istrinya itu ternyata masih mau curhat dengannya. Perasaan malu barusan langsung terbang entah kemana, ditutupi dengan perasaan gembiranya yang meluap-luap.

"Mau curhat apa, Indo-chan?" jawab Netherlands berbunga-bunga, sedangkan Indonesia yang ada diseberang telepon hanya bisa eneg mendengar suara Netherlands barusan. Dasar lolikon.

"Ini... soal America." jawab Indonesia sambil mengehela nafas.

"Apa? America? Kenapa Indo-chan, dia gangguin kamu? Dia godain kamu lagi ya?" jawab Netherlands gak sabaran. Indonesia berasa ingin menggampar mantan suaminya itu, tapi diurungkan mengingat mereka sekarang sedang berbincang ditelepon.

"Nggak kok, nggak. Dia nggak ngegodain aku lagi." Jawab Indonesia "Yah, cuma..."

"Cuma apa, Indo-chan?" tanya Netherlands, mulai gusar. Dia nggak mau mantan istrinya (sekaligus asuhannya) itu di apa-apain sama raksasa kayak America. Wong dia aja belum apa-apain Indonesia, masa America dah mau nyerobot duluan? Ya kan?

"Begini..."

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, masyarakat Indonesia masih melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya. Kemacetan dimana-mana, Satpol PP yang mengejar Pedagang Kaki Lima, sampai pemandangan murid-murid yang memanjati pagar sekolah. Tunggu, kenapa sisi buruknya saja yang dibicarakan?

Indonesia yang sedang tenang-tenangnya menghirup teh dan memakan pisang goreng di Istana Negara, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan berita eksklusif yang ditampilkan di TV.

Seorang pria mengibarkan bendera America disebuah menara salah satu stasiun TV swasta Indonesia, sambil meneriakkan "Amerika Nusantara!" dengan gagahnya.

"BRRUUUAAHHHH... Uhuk...uhuk..."

Mendadak, Indonesia langsung menyemburkan teh panas yang diminumnya tadi sekaligus keselek pisang goreng yang dimakannya.

"Indonesia, saya tadi mendengar suara seperti semburan air? Kau baik-baik saja?" seru Boss-nya yang pekerjaannya terganggu karena suara muncratan air dari Indonesia tadi.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, bapak presiden. Uhuk..." jawab Indonesia sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Boss Indonesia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke televisi yang menayangkan tayangan tentang seorang pria yang mengibarkan bendera America itu. Ia hanya bisa manggut-manggut paham, apa yang menyebabkan negaranya itu bisa keselek pisang goreng dan menyemburkan teh panas dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Indonesia, jangan dianggap serius. Itu cuma orang gila kok, ga usah dipikirin kenapa." kata Boss-nya, berusaha menenangkan.

"Iya juga sih." pikir Indonesia. "Tapi, Pak Presiden. Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran America nantinya." jawab Indonesia.

Belum sempat Boss Indonesia menjawab, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan kacamata dan hamburgernya langsung menghambur ke Indonesia.

"Indonesia, aku melihat tayangan barusan. Benarkah, benarkah kau menyuruh orang tersebut untuk mengabarkan padaku bahwa lamaranku diterima? Iya kan? Iya kan? Uahhh... aku senang sekali Indonesia~ I love you, honey!" seru America (siapa lagi) sambil memeluk Indonesia.

"America, lepaskan aku. Kau salah paham!" ujar Indonesia, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Bayangkan saja, dipeluk raksasa besar seperti America? Untung aja bukan Russia yang meluk, bisa-bisa udah tepar ditempat si Indonesia.

"Aku tak sabar bagaimana jadinya nanti, Hmm... nama yang cocok untuk keluarga baru kita apaan yah? Yang anggun dan cantik tentunya, kayak kamu Indo-chan~" seru America –masih memeluk Indonesia-

"A...America-kun...."

"Kita pasti akan jadi pasangan Adikuasa yang paling harmonis Indo-chan! GA KAYAK SI RUSSIA ITU."

"America-kun...itu..."

"Kau ingin wedding dress yang seperti apa, Indo-chan? Apapun modelnya, pasti aku kabulkan, Indo-chan~"

"Itu cuma salah paham, America-kun. SALAH PAHAM." Tidak tahan dengan segala yang dibicarakan America membuat Indonesia mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya kearah pemuda berisik itu. (Author ditimpuk US)

Pelukan America melonggar, sampai akhirnya pemuda maniak Hamburger itu menundukkan kepalanya. Sedih.

Indonesia yang merasa bersalah, mengangkat wajah America yang tadi tertunduk. Menatap matanya dalam-dalam, dan tersenyum. (Ngebikin America serasa meleleh ditempat ngelihat senyum manisnya)

"Tadi itu, cuma pria stress, America-kun. Saya sama sekali tidak menyuruhnya melakukan hal demikian. Maaf." ujar Indonesia pelan.

America-pun membalas senyum Indonesia, dan menggenggam tangan wanita yang barusan mengangkat wajahnya tadi. Lembut, layaknya wanita-wanita Asia Tenggara lainnya, pikirnya.

Sedangkan Indonesia malah jadi risih, kenapa tadi saya harus mengangkat wajah raksasa ini sih?

"Jadi, Indo-chan lebih memilih untuk menerima lamaranku langsung daripada lewat perantara ya?"

Dan America harus pulang kembali kenegaranya dengan wajah bekas tusukan bambu runcing.

* * *

"Begitu..." ujar Indonesia mengakhiri curhatannya.

Netherlands hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar curhatan Indonesia barusan. Memang, dari awal entah kenapa America terkesan ingin mengganggu hubungan Netherlands dan Indonesia sendiri. Yah, walaupun America dulunya juga pernah membantu Netherlands untuk tetap bersatu dengan Indonesia. Tapi, jelas itu ada apa-apanya kan? Pasti, pasti ada apa-apanya, pikir Netherlands.

"Haha... kemampuanmu menggunakan bambu runcing kayaknya meningkat tajam ya? Bahkan kau berhasil menghajar raksasa seperti America." sindir Netherlands sambil terkikik.

Indonesia mendengus, "Tiga abad tinggal bersamamu, dengan segala kegilaan yang kau buat membuatku terpaksa untuk terus melatih kemampuanku menggunakan bambu runcing dan silat sekaligus. Belum lagi, saat zamannya Nihon." Jawab Indonesia.

"Ya...ya... jadi, kau lagi kesal banget ya dengan si America?" ujar Netherlands.

"Sangat, Holland. SANGAT! Dan dalam waktu dekat, dia ada rencana buat mengunjungiku lagi. Dengan Boss-nya sih, tapi... yah... gue masih kesel sama dia. Gimana dong? " Jawab Indonesia.

"Hilangkan rasa kesalmu dong, Indo-chan. Setidaknya, America-kun sudah banyak membantu negara mu kan?" hibur Netherlands. "Lagian, America-kun kan baik sama kamu."

"Iya juga sih." bisik Indonesia.

Indonesia tersenyum. Walaupun terkadang Netherlands itu rada mesum, kejam, gila, dan lain-lain. Setidaknya, inilah sisi Netherlands yang disukainya. Netherlands itu penyemangat yang baik.

"Anu, Holland..."

"Ya, Indo-chan?" tanya Netherlands balik.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengar curhatku..." jawab Indonesia.

-FIN-

* * *

Author: MATTHIEU, KAU MENGKHIANATIKU. KAU LEBIH MEMILIH HERMAPHRODITE ITU DIBANDINGKAN AKU YANG JELAS-JELAS WANITA INI!!!!

China: -nutup telinga- Readers, disini Chugoku, aru. Sementara author lagi kecewa berat karena Canada-san selingkuh, saya akan membacakan pesan dari author, aru:

"Haha… Fic apaan ini? Aneh, Gaje, Garing pula. Dan, sejak kapan saya tertarik AmeIndo? Bagaimana menurut anda fic ini? Reviewnya Minna-san. Kritik dan saran saya terima, asal bukan Flame. Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah nge-review fic Hetalia dan Hetalia crossover saya. Thank you so much!^^ "

China: Selesai. Jadi, review fic author gila ini ya, aru. Atau saya bakal diancem ga dibayar, aru.

Author: MATTHIEUUUU!!!!

China: DIIAMMM! –nyumpel mulut author pake lakban-

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

Ottawa, 12.00 p.m.

"HHHUUUAAA… GUE DITOLAK INDO-CHAN!"

Canada yang lagi memasak Pancake langsung kena serangan jantung mendadak sewaktu mendengar suara nge-bass milik America, saudara kembarnya itu. Sedangkan Kumajirou, bulunya langsung rontok semua.

"A…America, ada apaan sih datang-datang nangis begitu?" tanya Canada pelan.

"Aku… Aku ditolak Indo-chan, HHHUUUA…" serunya sambil menangis.

Canada mendesah sambil mengelus kepala saudara kembarnya itu, "Sudah…sudah, jangan nangis. Dia emang bukan jodohmu kali. Netherlands aja ditolak apalagi kamu."

America langsung memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kau ini mendukungku atau malah mengejekku sih?" ujarnya.

"Dua-duanya deh kayaknya." jawab Canada santai.

America menatap wajah saudara kembarnya itu, masih dengan tampang cemberut. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, Canada sebenarnya tergolong manis untuk ukuran cowok. Rambutnya ikal, . Wajahnya manis, kulitnya juga tidak terlalu pucat, dan mata violetnya menawan. (Oke, ini dari sudut pandang author.)

"Canada…" ujar America sambil menyeringai.

"Ya, America?" jawab Canada.

"Kau mau menjadi pengganti Indo-chan untukku?"

Dan America langsung ditendang kembali ke negaranya oleh Canada.

-END-

* * *

Created on: Saturday, 20th February 2010. 22.30


End file.
